Shiwase no Niji
Shiawase no Niji (Regenbogen des Glücks) ist das erste und einzige Ending der Anime-Serie Gakuen Alice. Musik: Shiawase no Niji Artist: Kana Ueda & Ria Kugimiya Songtext Romaji= kimi ga okkina okkina koe de warattara sugu ni manekko issho ni waratta ne te wo tsunaide aruita michi kyou wa futari de kakekko shiyou kimi to iru to donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo sonna kimi no tonari ni iru konna chiccha na shiawase wo hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo utsumuite aruita michi kyou wa futari de kakekkoshi you ue wo mukimasho donna sekai mo akaruku kagayaku yo sonna kimi no tonari ni iru konna chiccha na shiawase wo hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara egao ni kaeru yo jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni HAPPII na iro de ite ne itsumademo kenka shita kokoro no kyori wa monosashi jya hakarenai korae kirezu koboreta namida futari de nugui aeba jitensha de kuguri nuketa ano niji no you ni HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo kimi ga okkina okkina koe de waratteku HAPPII na iro de iyou itsumademo |-| Kanji= 君がおっきなおっきな声で笑ったら すぐにまねっこ 一緒に笑ったね 手をつないで歩いた道 今日はふたりで かけっこしよう 君といるとどんな世界も明るく輝くよ そんな君のとなりにいる こんなちっちゃな幸せを ひとつひとつ抱きしめながら 笑顔に変えるよ 自転車でくぐり抜けたあの虹のように ハッピーな色でいよう いつまでも うつむいて歩いた道 今日はふたりで かけっこしよう 上を向きましょ どんな世界も明るく輝くよ そんな君のとなりにいる こんなちっちゃな幸せを ひとつひとつ抱きしめながら 笑顔に変えるよ 自転車でくぐり抜けたあの虹のように ハッピーな色でいてね いつまでも けんかした 心の距離は 物差しじゃ計れない こらえきれず こぼれた涙 ふたりで拭いあえば 自転車でくぐり抜けたあの虹のように ハッピーな色でいよう いつまでも 君とおっきなおっきな声で笑ってく ハッピーな色でいよう いつまでも |-| English= If you laugh with a big, big voice The copycat would have laughed along with you right away The road we walked, hand in hand Today, let the two of us run together When I am with you, any world will shine brightly Being next to you like that Each little happiness like this Will change into a smile as we embrace each other We went by bicycle, like that rainbow Let's live in happy colours forever We walked down the road with our heads hung low Today, let the two of us run together Let's look up, and then any world will shine brightly Being next to you like that Each little happiness like this Will change into a smile as we embrace each other We went by bicycle, like that rainbow Living with happy colours forever When we fought, our heart's distance is Immeasurable The tears fell uncontrollably When we meet, please wipe it away We went by bicycle, like that rainbow Let's live in happy colours forever If you laugh with a big, big, voice Let's live in happy colours forever |-| Deutsch= Wenn du mit einer großen Stimme lachst Lachen die anderen zusammen mit dir mit Wir gehen den Weg Hand in Hand entlang Heute wollen wir beide zusammen laufen Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird jede Welt hell leuchten Als nächstes gefällt es dir Jedes kleine Glück wie dieser Wird sich zu einem Lächeln ändern, wie wir uns gegenseitig umarmen Wir fahren mit dem Fahrrad, über den Regenbogen Lass uns unser leben für immer in fröhlichen Farben erfüllen Wir gehen den Weg Hand in Hand entlang Heute wollen wir beide zusammen laufen Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird jede Welt hell leuchten Als nächstes gefällt es dir Jedes kleine Glück wie dieser Wird sich zu einem Lächeln ändern, wie wir uns gegenseitig umarmen Wir fahren mit dem Fahrrad, über den Regenbogen Lass uns unser leben für immer in fröhlichen Farben erfüllen Wenn wir kämpften, unsere Herzen wird unermesslich distanzieren Die Tränen fielen unkontrolliert Wenn wir uns treffen, wischen sie bitte weg Wir fahren mit dem Fahrrad, über den Regenbogen Lass uns unser leben für immer in fröhlichen Farben erfüllen Wenn du mit einer großen Stimme lachst Lachen die anderen zusammen mit dir mit Kategorie:Musik